Everything You Want
by lulucute
Summary: This was a request... gave me three sets of pairings and I decided to pull them together.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it Ulquiorra, leave me the hell alone!" Grimmjow raged as he ran through the blackness of the garganta, closely behind him, he could hear the scratching of footsteps pursuing him. He glanced over his shoulder and sure enough, there was the green eyed man, looking up at him, white clothes following his fast pursuit. Grimmjow emerged the end into the real world and making footing in the air, spun around to see Ulquiorra emerge. Their speed stopped and water crashed down on them, drenching everything with fingers that bit into them.

"What the fuck do you want?" Grimmjow growled at which Ulquiorra gazed silently back at him. Grimmjow could feel his patience being chaffed and gritting his teeth, resisted the urge to run as he knew the man would follow him to the ends of the earth.

"I want you." He finally answered, at which the Sexta's eyes widened but still resisted the urge to blink as he knew it was all the man needed to attack.

"What the hell do you mean? You gonna finish what Aizen started, begin another resistance and try to take over the world because there's no way in shit I'm gonna do that." The man gazed back at him in through the sheet of rain that obstructed the eye.

"No," He finally answered, staring at Grimmjow in the usual stance, leaning on air, hands in the pockets, "I want you for my lover." Grimmjow choked on his own spit and nearly drowned on the rain as he tried to get his response out.

"What the fuck?" He choked out not at the volume he would prefer but there was volume none the less and Ulquiorra heard as he approached on air, hands in his pockets, his own brand of victory in his eyes. Grimmjow stepped back with each calm step Ulquiorra took forward.

"S-stay the h-hell away from me." Grimmjow managed, stepping back, almost loosing footing on the air as he recognized the finality in Ulquiorra's eyes, the look he often wore for his final blow. "LOOK MAN, I'M FUCKING SERIOUS!" He roared, his anger making him unwilling to succumb. Ulquiorra only came closer and in his fear and anger, Grimmjow hit him. Ulquiorra ducked and caught the brawny arm, leaning close to the angry face and gently touching the sharp chin. Grimmjow tossed his head out of the grasp and sent another punch and Ulquiorra with his other fist, narrowly missing as Ulquiorra leaned back out of range at the last minute and sinking a foot in Grimmjow torso. The Sexta was sent flying from the blow, through the air, so fast that his flesh dried and the rain couldn't wet him again and was sent crashing in the middle of midnight traffic, exploding the empty street. Grimmjow started upright in his crater and looked up to see Ulquiorra looking down at him silently and the blue haired man could feel the rage twist in him.

"If you go though wit this you little freak, you know there ain't no Aizen to save ya." Grimmjow warned, feeling the cero charge in his hand.

"Then I pity you." Ulquiorra answered.

"Pity your fucking self!" Grimmjow answered and with a step, he was in front of the man in a step and pressed his rage into his chest.

* * *

"Matumoto, did you feel that?' Said blonde looked up at her white haired Captain.

"Feel what?" Hitsugaya looked up to the white of the ceiling.

"The reiatsu."

"Oh that," she pushed his hands away from her face, "leave it to the substitute," She answered, enveloping the softening cock in her hot mouth. Hitsugaya bit back a cry and ice exploded across the wall behind him and looked on as Matumoto sucked at him, revealing his cock to him from her mouth before swallowing him again. She shot him a sly under glower as she sucked at the head and closing her eyes, took in to the base. Hitsugaya griped the futon hard, closing his eyes against the distraction of that body with its gorgeous ass winding against the pillow she had put between her legs and focused everything on not coming in that slippery throat vibrated around him. She sucked her saliva off of him and tossed her head, making her air dance a slow, light decent to the other side of her face, dropping on her wet back. She looked up at him, wiping the melted ice off her forehead; she pressed her chest against his cock, pressing her breasts together so that he was wrapped around a pussy-like heat.

"How about a tit-fuck?" She whispered.

* * *

His Taicho wasn't back. Renji chewed at his wooden pen and stared at the white paper in front of him. There was half a paragraph scribbled on the paper, the fruits of his labor after eight hours. Earlier in the day, they had a bit of a fight… well what was a fight by Byakuya's standards. It involved Renji yelling his discomfort at the scene man in practical code and it was only when he stated something about their sex life in clear words in a loud voice did Byakuya looked up with steel eyes and picking up the paperwork, walked out of the office.

"I didn't say anything wrong," Renji muttered to himself, "all I said was please don't fuck me when you're angry, it hurts." Renji took a deep breath as pain that extended beyond physical ripped though him. He put down the pen and leaned back in his seat, immediately falling off the backless chair, he lay with a throbbing head gazing up at the wooden ceiling, tears pulling at the back of his eyes, stinging him sharp.

"Abarai," Renji started upright and peeped over the table top at his Taicho, dressed in the shadows of the night and the yellow of the candle catching his face. Renji felt his pulse catch and his breath quickened, he was here for him

"There has been a report of two Vasto Lordes fighting in Karakura district," Renji felt the unease wrap tighter around his shoulders, so now they weren't simply going to get over with it- the painful sex and the feeling of being a cheap whore after, "the order had been given to us to break it up."

"Just the two of us?" Renji asked guardedly.

"The Substitute Shinigami may need assistance." He answered and stepped out into the shadows of the corridor. Renji swallowed the sound of his own sorrow fighting to escape him and blinking back the tears of the usual indifference, followed.

* * *

Ulquiorra stood over him, shirt gone, woundless blood staining his alabaster skin. Grimmjow looked up at him another cero in his hand, half his shirt ripped off, his body drenched in blood as two large wounds spanned on either side of his chest.

"It is hard to believe you when you say you don't want this." Ulquiorra remarked, his hands in his pockets, looking at the man.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Grimmjow growled.

"Obviously you are too weak to defeat me as you are," Ulquiorra pointed out, stepping over, the cero brightened, "yet you have not released."

"I don't fucking need that to defeat your ass." Grimmjow snarled and he was in front of Ulquiorra, trying to press a cero in his face. Ulquiorra caught the hand and twisting it, pushed Grimmjow's hand down between then and leaned close. With the snarl of a cat, Grimmjow raked the suddenly sharp claws of his right hand across Ulquiorra's face and jumped away. Ulquiorra gazed back at Grimmjow calmly, noting the long, low lying ears and slowly twitching white tail.

"Better," Ulquiorra remarked. Grimmjow roared in rage and rushed at Ulquiorra again.

* * *

"Oh, yes! Harder… ah!" Matsumoto gripped at the white shoulders, feet firmly planted on the floor as Hitsugaya fucked the hell out of her. She could feel the building in her belly, the promise of an orgasm and she realized her Taicho had stopped producing ice, promising a blizzard. They were close, but something was holding him back and it was sending her crazy.

"I can't do this anymore," Hitsugaya growled his annoyance and pushing the woman's arms off from around his neck, pulled out of her body. Matsumoto sat up angry that her pleasure was taken.

"What, I'm not good enough for you?" She snapped, looking up at the smaller body that was being redressed by small hands that had just been gripping her hips.

"That reiatsu," Hitsugaya answered, shrugging on his upper clothes, "it's giving me a damn headache." He muttered angrily.

"If you go out there, I'm going to fuck your dick to the size of a pencil point when we get back," She warned with a huff and pulling on her clothes.

"Not unless I fuck you till you're as wide as a highway first." Hitsugaya answered putting his zanpactu in place and with a curl of his lips; flash stepped out into the cool night.

* * *

There was a soft ring and Renji and Byakuya entered the real world. In the bite of the cold air, in the middle of the rain glistening streets, Renji could feel the sharpness of evil and he felt himself tingle with excitement with the thought of a fight.

"I do not sense the Substitute." Byakuya noted softly, stepping out into the night with a shiver of robes and past Renji. The red head felt his spirit sink as he saw the broad shoulders and the waving scarf, he had managed to forget he was there, but now- Renji looked up at the purple sky.

"He's out of town," Renji answered, "with his lover." His voice cracked as he forced the words out and Byakuya looked over at the man from the corner of his eye. Renji looked over in the direction of the explosion of energy. "Feels like things are getting bad." Renji remarked and flash stepped in the direction of the reiatsu.

Renji was enraged with himself, his voice cracked damn it! He had been determined not to show the man he felt anything by his absence.

* * *

Grimmjow followed Ulquiorra out into the streets, the warehouse behind him crumbling. He was holding back a fill transformation, he cold feel his ears twitching as he could hear Ulquiorra's breathing and the snapping of his cloak. He could smell the blood and sweat on him, the sharpness of the rain and the musk of arousal.

"You're cute kitty." Ulquiorra remarked softly. Grimmjow stared back at the man, caught off guard by the obvious tease- not insult but a tease. Grimmjow grit his teeth at him, curling his fist so hard he claws cut into his palm.

"I hate being called a kitty."

"Tell me, do you give tongue baths?" Grimmjow stared at the Quatra for a moment and burst out laughing.

"Who the hell knew Mr. I'vegotarodupmyass can be as lewd as Nnoitra?" Grimmjow laughed, throwing back his head. Ulquiorra gazed at the exposed neck for a moment and wit ha shift of his body, he had his black nailed hand around the neck and had shoved the Sexta to the ground.

"I don't know about you, but I want to put my rod up your ass," Ulquiorra whispered softly causing the Sexta to stared at him.

"Let me go!" Grimmjow suddenly yelled, shoving at the white chest. Ulquiorra pushed him harder into the road with force that made his bones crack.

"Stop resisting, it would be less painful," Ulquiorra whispered. Grimmjow stopped maybe because he was suddenly into it or his own cattish nature made him curious, he let the mouth touch his and the y fell to a long, lingering kiss. Ulquiorra pressed closer and Grimmjow let the tongue wander in his orifice with almost violence that drew blood. Grimmjow bit down on the tongue between his teeth and pulled his head back sharply, smelling the musk of sex.

"Someone's here." Ulquiorra muttered, looking back wit ha string of bloody saliva between them. Then another of Grimmjow's cat senses ticked in- the 'oh no he didn't' syndrome and the sent his fist into Ulquiorra's face, sending the small man flying.

* * *

Hitsugaya looked over the side of the building in time to see a Vasto Lordes sent flying by the punch thrown by another. The one on the ground with blue hair jumped to his feet and rushed in the direction the other had fallen. By the time the dust had cleared, Hitsugaya could see the blue haired half cat's tail twitching excitedly as he repeatedly sank his fist into the other's face, then the blue haired creature was sent flying and a pale, small Vasto Lordes picked himself out of the rubble.

"What do you thinks' happening between the two of them?" Matsumoto asked, falling on the ground beside her Taicho, her soul hadn't quite recovered from the pummeling Hitsugaya had been giving her.

"They're fighting each other." Hitsugaya answered, unimpressed- he'd stopped his fucking for this?

"Think we should break it up?"

"It'd be the humane thing to do."

* * *

Hitsugaya looked back at Byakuya's comment of their conversation and the noble looked down into the alley where a small white man seemed to be restraining a violent blue haired other.

"Besides, it looks like they could mash the town up." Renji added, trying to fall to his emotions as he smelled the sweet of his Taicho so close and see the heat of his body rise into the cold air Hitsugaya had created in his annoyance.

"He's going kill him." Hitsugaya noted and sure enough, Ulquiorra had drawn his arm back for the final blow.

* * *

Grimmjow's blow had done it and that was knock some sense back into his queer fellow Vasto Lordes but apparently he had hit him too hard because not only did the Quatra beat him so that he could barely move, he was about to kill him. Grimmjow should have liked to move, but Ulquiorra had done him something so that he couldn't use his reiatsu to release his zanpactu. Ulquiorra's hand descended.

* * *

Renji was gone in an instant and his blade drawn, blocking the fall of the white hand from the bronze throat. Renji pushed the attacker back and Ulquiorra jumped out of the way of the blade, gazing at him silently.

"This is none of your business Shinigami," Ulquiorra said softly and before Renji could even think about a response, Ulquiorra was on the other side of him, Renji with a shallow hole in his breast. The second's chance though was enough and Grimmjow had released himself entirely.

"I don't know what the fuck is your problem, but if you wanna fuck my body, it's gonna have to be dead." Grimmjow growled and rushed at Ulquiorra.

* * *

"Oh my-" Matsumoto gasped as the red head's body fell and Hitsugaya was off the building as the blood fell and the body followed and Kuchiki Byakuya released his zanpactu. A wall of cherry blossoms and ice separated the raging pair and Grimmjow halted, Ulquiorra's eyes widened. The ice exploded and the blossoms rushed at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra' flooding them with innumerable cuts that Grimmjow couldn't heal and Ulquiorra's body could hardly manage to keep up with and then ice crashed down on everything, trapping the fighting Vostos within.

* * *

"I pity you Grimmjow," Ulquiorra murmured.

"I pity myself," Grimmjow answered, feeling the black lips pass over his nipples and he closed his eyes against the pleasure that invaded him as kisses were placed along his stomach, Ulquiorra liked sensually back up his body.

"In the end," he whispered, gazing into the wide blue eyes, pulling Grimmjow closer by his black Sereitei issued collar, "you are mine."

* * *

"One more Taicho," Matsumoto said from where she lay on her back. Hitsugaya looked at her from over his shoulder.

"You sure you can take it?" He asked she smiled at him and nodded. Hitsugaya looked down at his limp self and will it to erect, Matumoto closed her eyes and hoped the stinging would stop by the time her Taicho was ready- a few minutes later, they were both asleep.

* * *

Renji opened his eyes and found his Taicho standing over him with silently with quiet grey eyes.

"Taicho!" Renji yelled in surprised and sat up quickly.

"You are awake," Byakuya spoke softly. Renji noted his superior was sitting on his bed and one of his hands was folded over Renji's.

"Taicho what are you doing…" Renji felt shame and sorrow overcame him and blinking sharply, he looked out into the bright blue of the morning sky.

"I apologize Abarai," Renji would have liked to look at his Taicho with expressive surprise, but the pain didn't allow him to care to turn his head. "I am sorry." The words, so informal and hinting emotion, Renji looked into the grey eyes and the tears blossomed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"Please," Renji said softly, "hearing you apologize is enough to put me in a coma." Renji answered.

"I suppose it is a bit much." Byakuya answered, leaning closer to the red head. "You are paralyzed knee down." Renji stared at his Taicho with wide eyes that was framed with tears.

"What?" Renji looked down at his feet and sure enough, one toe was showing, a toe he couldn't feel. "Really Taicho, you have to learn how to drop things gent-" Renji looked around himself in surprise, "All the Taichos are coming this way," Renji muttered, "wonder why."

"For your convenience," Byakuya answered graciously, "by my request." Byakuya leaned close to the red head, Renji stared back at him.

"They're getting closer." Renji murmured.

"I know," Byakuya answered, his mouth getting closer to the red head's, "and you say I never kiss you in public." He murmured and pressed his mouth hard against Renji's. The red head relaxed and let the tongue run over his and they pressed closer, the door creaked grandly open.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo started out of his dreams by the sound of the scream that ripped though the air of the early morning of Karakura, hand reaching for the zanpactu that didn't exist in the real world of his life and stumbling out of the sheets and over the plushie flung by his sudden awakening, out into the hall and to the source- his sister's bedroom. All sense leaving him in his concern, he barged into the room and in on his younger sister Karin. His first instinct at the view of her naked back and buttocks was to look away but then she turned around and he stared.

The last time he gave her a bath- some months ago when his both sisters fell horribly ill- there was nothing like he was seeing now. Her body had changed drastically, there was a slight curve in her back, her childish belly was flattening and on her lowers was a line of fine black hair but what struck him was the sudden appearance of the bulges on her chest.

"H-how could this happen?" She choked. He could see the desperation and confusion in her eyes. He was confused too- just the other day she was complaining how some girl in her class was boasting about her pubic hairs and showing them off and another was talking about how she was an A cup- now she had both things and a little more and she was ready to cry.

"Karin…" Ichigo managed, what he was supposed to say? She had over night turned from the creature he understood to a rubix cube of a creature called a woman- well she was becoming one anyway.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!" She yelled with an angry sob and dropped hard on the bed, Ichigo flinched at how hard she threw her small frame and naked back and buttocks to him, he could hear her crying.

"…I am sorry," Ichigo muttered and turning around, closed the door behind him as he stepped back out into the hallway. He fetched his youngest sister who was surprisingly knowledgeable about the it- well the biological aspect of it as it seemed she actually paid attention in those health lectures and read books about the basics, but there was a missing touch that only a woman of experience- a mother would know.

"Depression is the least bearable of your traits, Kurosaki Ichigo," The orange haired boy looked up at the speaker.

"uh, sorry Byakuya, it's just that there's a little trouble at home," Byakuya made no comment but the stench of depression to him was like embracing an angry skunk.

"Not that I am particularly concerned," Byakuya spoke again, "but what is the nature of this trouble?"

"My sister hit puberty," Ichigo answered and when Byakuya looked blankly back at him, he tired to explain, "my sister's a real tomboy, she's practically a boy and now all of a sudden she's a woman-"

"What happened to your mother?" Ichigo pouted a little.

"She died," Ichigo answered, Byakuya looked ahead, "saving me from a hollow," He let his gaze slide to the dejected boy again and he could taste his regret.

"Shinigami?"

"Normal I think, she could just see them," Byakuya tried hard not to emphasize.

"Then what she needs is a substitute mother," Byakuya answered.

"What do you suggest?"

"Fukutaicho Matsumoto Rangiku."

Just then Matsumoto sneezes, "Oh Taicho, I think I'm either coming down with something or an unbelievably rich man just spoke about me," the busty woman sighed.

"Just do your work Rangiku," Hitsugaya muttered.

"Matsumoto?" Ichigo wondered about the drunk- but now that he was considering it, she was rather adept in the art of being a girl, maybe she did know a thing or two. "Wait, so do women in the Sereitei get their cycles?" Byakuya's eyes widened.

"I do suppose," He answered himself, Ichigo frowned.

"So what do they used to you know… collect." Byakuya looked sharply at Ichigo.

"Do you honestly expect me to know, do you know what women use in the real world?"

"Sure, they use tampons and pads, they have commercials all over television- my favorite is the 'Sayfree' motto," Ichigo laughed, "Stay fresh, stay clean, stay free," Byakuya's lip twitched at the recital.

"Most women go to Matsumoto Rangiku for advice and I have never heard complaints." Ichigo pouted thoughtfully.

"You know what, I think I will check her." Ichigo answered.

Meanwhile, Matumoto scratches her arm, "Taicho I think there's an idiot talking about me too," She sneezes loudly.

"Or perhaps allergies," Hitsugaya.

"Allergies, ah well I'm sick, see ya," Before Hitsugaya could say a word, she was gone.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Ahh… Hitsugaya Taicho, is Matumoto in?" The white haired boy looked up at Ichigo from the midst of ice that covered half the office.

"You were not by any chance discussing my fukutaicho earlier were you?"

"Err… yeah, with Byakuya why?" Hitsugaya balked.

"Rangiku has decided to take the rest of the day off," Hitsugaya answered his papers.

"Oh, well if you see her, could you just tell her that I need her help?" Hitsugaya looked up with a severe arch in his eyebrow. "My sister hit puberty and I kinda need help," Ichigo explained.

"Will do," Was the white haired Captain's answer. Ichigo returned to the real world, hope in his heart and as he entered the home of Kurosaki, he could smell the rage and see its shadows on the walls of the house- how betrayed this little girl must feel he thought as he fell into a restless sleep.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" the boy awoke to the feel of the plush on his face which he pulled off and threw as far as he could throw but there was no anger from Kon. "Do you know who was in your house today?" Kon sang happily.

"Should I care?"

"The busty angel of beauty," Kon sang happily, dancing circles on the floor and Ichigo felt like joining him.

Karin could feel the cold on her chest and opening her eyes groggily, found a busty woman sitting on her, pawing at her newly developed chest.

"What the hell are you doing!" Karin gasped, struggling to get up, but her arms were trapped beneath her massive womanly thighs.

"Hi Karin, remember me?"

"How could I not?" She asked, eyeing the cleavage that was hovering over her small chest.

"You're going to be busty you know that?" She asked, poking at the fair sized swellings.

"How do you know that?" Karin asked guardedly.

"Well if you're only twelve and you're about a what, thirty four B, by sixteen you'll be a C and a D by adulthood." Karin could feel the tears prickling at the back of her eyes, imagining playing sports and those massive things getting in the way- so many boys would want to touch; her life as she knew it was over. "I must say, the people in the Kuroskai house develop pretty fast, your brother's really powerful, you're like this," she pulled at the girl's pants and underwear.

"HEY, ST-"

"Shh, don't let anyone know," She whispered and undressed the girl further and after a moment of staring that made Karin uncomfortable beyond belief, Matsumoto hopped off of her. "You know what this calls for?" Matsumoto asked brightly.

"No," Karin answered, but with all truth, of course she did!

"SHOPPING SPREE!" she sang and Karin inwardly quailed.

"Now let's see," Matumoto said slowly. They were in a boutique and she was surveying various types of underwear, Hitsugaya right next to her looking completely annoyed by his presence, Karin looking just as cross by the existence of all of those frilly strappy things hanging in racks in front of her- and she had to check them out in front of HIM no less- the ice king- she could just die of embarrassment.

"Hi darlings, what can I do for you?" Came a sing song male voice, Matsumoto spun around.

"Hi, what size do you think she is?" Matsumoto asked, pushing Karin in front of her. The black haired girl tensed, waiting for the hands to descend upon her, but the man only took in her profile that was revealed as Matsumoto held the extra cloth of her tee shirt back.

"Thirty two B darlings, first time getting a real bra?" He asked gently.

"First time just getting one," Matsumoto answered for her.

"Oh wow, she's going to be a busty one," He eyes the blonde, "yours?" Matumoto rolled her eyes at him.

"Please," She scoffed, flicking her hair, "here Karin, try this one on," She said, giving the girl a frilly pink and green thing to try on. Karin slouched to the dressing room and slammed the door behind her.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said softly.

"Yes Toshiro?"

"I think you might be pushing her." The blonde looked at him and scoffed.

"Please, she's a woman now, she has to learn to like these things," She answered and picking a few more racks, made her way off to the dressing room.

"Excuse me miss," The guy was back, "you cannot leave your child unattended," Matsumoto glowered at him and the AC room just got colder.

"Come on Hitsugaya." Matumoto sighed and dragged the boy into the dressing room. The room was a double dressing room, a place to actually dress and another to parade your choice with only the viewing pleasure of your company and still Karin slouched out of the room in what she had been forced to try on.

"Ah you look gorgeous," Matsumoto giggled, "what do you think Toshiro?"

"She looks like some kind of insect," Hitsugaya pouted, "the brighter they are, the more poisonous they tend to be." It took him a moment to realize that he did actually cross the line with the human but it was too late, her features were crumpled and she ran back behind the door, locking it firmly behind her. Matsumoto didn't even look at him as she put down the underwear on the chair and went left the dressing room. Hitsugaya sighed and sat down next to the pile- the human really was becoming a woman, weather she wanted to be or not. Hitsugaya looked over the brightly colored things with its frills and lace and there, in the midst of them all was one that caught his eye- a blue and purple piece with just the right shades in the right proportions, he picked it up.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto cashed with the woman not saying a word to the boy and Karin absent on the excuse of wanting refreshments- she didn't notice when the blue and orange underwear set was cashed in along with the conservative creams, blacks and whites. They made it out of the store and found the girl sitting at a table, sucking on an ice-cream spoon, two other melting Sundays in front of her.

"Here you go," She sang, putting the purple bag in front of the sulky girl clad in black, "I know this is a bit soon but I thought I'd get you this too," Matumoto added placing a green plastic bag on the table but the thin plastic showed the words clearly 'Sayfree Pads'. Karin snatched them off the table, looking around nervously and stashed them into the purple bag.

"Thanks," she answered, holding her Sunday with shaking hands and they let the awkward silence settle.

"Well look who it is?" Came a voice after five minutes and over Karin were twelve year olds reveling in their slightly developed bodies with their tank tops and short skirts. Karin re-crossed her legs, her belly had begun burning since she saw the ice king and now she was wondering if she was going to have a diarrhea.

"What?" Karin snapped at the five girls. She was alone- Hitsugaya and Matumoto had gone to the food court jus upstairs to get some food with the promise of going home- Karin hoped they would be back soon.

"Mai Boutiques?" Questioned one, snatching up the purple bag, Karin grabbed at it and the whole thing tilted over, spilling out not underwear but rather those damn pads. The girls stared at them in awe.

"Are you?" Just like that, if what that box suggested was true, she would be the considered the mother of teenage development- then it would be all over school, they boys would be after her, her friends wouldn't want to play with her- Karin snatched up the bags and ran though the mall as fast as her aching legs would carry her, brushing past Matsumoto and Hitsugaya on the way out, the busty woman caught her by the arm. Karin spun around and the woman could see the tears in her eyes.

"what-?"

"Just leave me alone please," Karin sobbed, she had the feeling her world was crumbling and her stomach ache was getting worst, "I'M NOT READY TO GROW UP!" She sobbed and wrenching herself from the woman's grasp, ran out of the mall and all the way home, past her cooking sister and reading brother, into the bathroom where she yanked down her underwear- her lips trembled and she fought back a scream of rage at the sight of blood.

She knew what to do and she did it, taking care of herself the way her little sister warned her she should and lying on her side in the locked and darkened bedroom in little else but the old underwear held up by the new, she ignored Yuzu's concerned questions, she ignored the sharp pains that threatened to tear her and fell asleep.

She started wake at the feeling of cold on her back and spinning over, she found herself gazing up into the teal eyes of her ice king. He moved his fingertips that had just been resting on her ribs just beneath her naked breast and his cheek slightly colored, looked away from her.

"What are you-"

"I understand," Hitsugaya answered.

"What- you do?"

"Just because your body changes doesn't mean you are ready to," Hitsugaya answered, "don't try to, you will grow up in time." She stared at the white features practically glowing in the darkness and suddenly her arms were around them, the room got colder and she pulled him down on the bed next to her.

"Thank you," Karin muttered to her knees drawn to her chest, "for understanding."

"Bear with her though, if for a little," Hitsugaya answered, "she's a bit excited because you're human and you develop faster than Sereitei girls." Karin stared at him quizzically. "Matumoto is a little over a century," He explained- not that it helped much. Their gazes met and it got colder still, Karin pressed her knees closer to herself and shifted closer to the boy.

"I like those," She said, gesturing at the set Hitsugaya snuck in.

"I like them to," Hitsugaya answered, just then his cell phone went off and there was a draft of heat. Karin looked up to see her brother sitting on the window sill, in his hand the biggest damn sword she had ever seen. He stared at the pair breathing mist in the frozen bedroom.

"The hollow," Ichigo said.

"I know," Hitsugaya answered, "let's go."


End file.
